Bar Meeting
by DezzaColorSlut
Summary: Reno finds Cloud in a bar. They go home together. Rated for smut and language. Boy love.


Reno walked in the bar, cobalt eyes automatically locking with sky blue ones. A smirk came to his face and he made his way slowly to the bar where the blonde sat nursing some type of amber liquid. Cloud seemed to be trying very hard to ignore him but, as the red head knew all too well, his presence demanded attention.

"Hey, Strife," he nearly purred, laying his hand on Cloud's shoulder. He could feel the blonde tense up, making it all the more fun for him.

"What do you want, Sinclair?" the blonde growled.

Reno had an affect on his body that was hard to ignore. Chills and electricity ran up and down his spine at the same time. The red head managed to change the very air in the room when he was around. It irritated Cloud that he had no control of himself when Reno was near.

"I want you, Cloud," he breathed against Cloud's ear, causing the blonde to shiver.

"Damn it, Reno," he groaned in frustration. "I told you it was one time. It's not happening again."

Reno smirked. He knew he could get Cloud to go to bed with him. The blonde liked him, a lot. He slid into Cloud's lap, making sure to brush his hand over the front of his pants discreetly as he did. He heard Cloud's sharp inhale, and knew he felt it. His arms coiled themselves around the blonde's neck loosely.

"Oh, but Cloud," he said in a low purr, "you know you want me."

Cloud's head wanted to dump the presumptuous Turk off his lap, but his body had other intentions. Such as, bending him over the bar and taking him right there for the world to see. Common sense ruled out, and he managed not to take the seductive red head who was asking for it. He didn't want to give in to him, but he already knew he would. He had a taste once, and now he wanted it again.

"You're coming with me," he growled, standing.

Reno slid off his lap with a triumphant grin on his lips and took Cloud's hand. He was going to feel the sweet victory of being fucked by the hottest man in Midgar, other than himself.

"I'll follow you anywhere, Strifey, as long as it gets me what I want," he said.

Cloud gripped his hand and led him out of the bar. He got on his bike and motioned that Reno should get on behind him. The red head didn't hesitate to slide onto the bike. He wrapped his arms around Cloud's waist, resting his hands low. The blonde was hard, he could feel it. This is going to be a fun ride, he thought with a smirk as Cloud took off.

The wind whipped through Cloud's hair as he drove. It was refreshingly cool, but he was still overheated. Reno's hands kept brushing across the front of his pants and he was sure it wasn't by accident. Lips kept skimming across his neck along with a hot, slick tongue. It took all of Cloud's concentration not to swerve when long fingers gripped him tightly through his pants.

Getting home was a relief. It meant he could finally do something about the heat that was burning him alive from the inside out. He parked the bike with a screech of tires and got off, pulling Reno with him. He held the red head's wrist tightly as he dragged him inside the apartment building and up the stairs to his floor. He let go to find his keys, cursing when he dropped them.

"Don't be so tense, Strifey," Reno said in his low, seductive voice. "I'm not gonna run away if you take your time with the door."

Cloud gave him a heated look before hastily unlocking the door and flinging it open.

"In," he demanded, pointing towards his dark apartment.

Reno smirked and walked past Cloud into the dark living room, letting his hand run across the blonde's chest as he went.

"You know I like it when you order me around, Strifey," he said seductively. Then again, Reno's voice was always seductive.

Cloud followed behind the red head, not bothering to turn the lights on. They weren't going to need them. He shut and locked the door behind him. His eyes semi adjusted to the dark as he entered his living room. He could just see the vague outline of Reno's lithe body. In one swift motion, he had the sexy Turk in his arms with their lips fused together.

A small sound of happiness came from the red head as he melted into Cloud's arms. The blonde's lips were so soft, and perfectly shaped. He raised a hand to Cloud's hair and gripped it tightly, making the slightly taller man groan and pull him closer. The blonde locks felt like warm silk in his fingers. Reno could easily fall for Cloud.

Cloud's hands slid down Reno's back, over his firm ass, and down his thighs. When he got to the knees, he grabbed them and pulled them up, making Reno's legs wrap around his waist. He moved forward, the red head's back pressing against the cool wall next to the bedroom door. His tongue slipped inside the other man's mouth and began to massage the Turk's tongue with his own.

Reno moaned quietly into the blonde's mouth as their tongues swirled together in heated bliss. He tightened his legs around Cloud's waist and rotated his hips enticingly. No one could make him as hot and hard as the blonde did. And he wanted that blonde so bad.

"Mmm, Cloud.." he breathed against his lips.

Cloud groped around in the dark for the handle to his door. Once he found it, he wrenched it open and carried the sensual red head into his room. He fell backwards on the bed, Reno straddling his hips. He stared up into blue-ish green eyes that seemed to almost glow in the dark.

"Ooh, Strifey, this is a switch of positions," the red head purred rubbing his hips into Cloud's.

"Don't get too used to it," the blonde groaned slightly.

He put his hands on Reno's hips, holding them firmly, before flipping them over. A smirk spread across his lips upon hearing a pleasured gasp from the red head. His lips touched Reno's neck, brushing light kisses up and down his jugular vein. Small whimpers of pleasure spilled from the Turk's slightly parted lips. This was the reason he loved to tease Reno before giving him what he wanted.

"T-touch me!" Reno pleaded desperately, arching his body up into Cloud's.

Cloud chuckled and slid his hand slowly down the red head's still clothed chest. He could feel his nipples were erect and begging to be touched, but he ignored them. His hand stopped at the top of Reno's pants to undo the button before sliding inside. He began to rub the Turk's erection over his boxers, causing him to moan and push his hips up into Cloud's hand.

"Anxious, are you?" Cloud asked in a sultry whisper, smirking down into Reno's pleased face.

"Uhn! Oh dear Jenova.." he whimpered breathlessly.

Cloud touched him like no one else knew how. Or maybe it was just that sex with Cloud went beyond the moon and stars that made him feel like that. Either way, Reno was addicted to the moody blonde, and it was a habit he didn't want to kick. It was a habit he wanted to taste over and over and over again. He couldn't get enough.

The blonde smirked at the sounds Reno was making. He knew what things drove the overly sexual red head crazy and used them to his advantage. His lips continued the assault on his neck while his hand slipped inside Reno's boxers. The tips of his fingers brushed slowly down Reno's hard length until they reached the tip. With a single fingertip, he rubbed slow circles around the head of his cock.

"F-fuck, Strife!" Reno gasped and tossed his head back.

The way Cloud touched him was erotic in the extreme. That damn blonde was such a tease that Reno wondered if Cloud just liked to play with him sometimes. Not that he didn't enjoy it; he enjoyed it far more than he should. His fingers knotted in the blonde's hair tightly as lips skimmed up his neck, closer to his ear.

Cloud licked at the patch of skin just below Reno's ear. He knew he was driving him wild and was enjoying every second of torturing him. His tongue darted out and barely touched the silver hoop dangling from Reno's earlobe, earning a desperate whimper. It made him smirk in satisfaction. He took the earring between his teeth and pulled gently. The small sounds of pleasure the red head made only spurred him on and he began to suck on the pierced earlobe.

Reno moaned loudly as his sensitive earlobe entered the hot, wetness of Cloud's mouth. If anything could make him harder than he was, it was that. His pierced ear was the most sensitive place on his body, and Cloud always seemed to tease that spot last. Everything else he could handle, all the other teasing, but Cloud's tongue and teeth playing with his earring made him leak; the viscous liquid coating Cloud's fingertip.

The blonde pulled his hand out of Reno's pants and licked the juices from his fingertips.

"Mmm," he moaned quietly. "You taste good, Reno."

The red head shivered in pleasure at the sight of Cloud licking his fingers. He was so erotic.

"Fuck me, Cloud," he breathed. "Please, I need you to fuck me!"

"But I'm not nearly done driving you crazy," Cloud smirked.

Reno whimpered, not sure what Cloud had in store for him. Last time, Cloud was too blinded by lust to torture him like this. He'd be a liar if he said he didn't like the way Cloud teased.

The blonde used his skilled fingers to unbutton Reno's shirt at an agonizingly slow pace. He pushed the fabric aside, lowering his mouth to one of the sensitive nubs on the Turk's chest. Reno whimpered when he felt the blonde's mouth cover his nipple, arching into him. He cradled Cloud's head against his chest as the blonde sucked and nibbled and licked at his nipple.

"C-cloud, please!" he begged breathlessly.

Cloud chuckled quietly, sending shivers racing up the red head's spine. Clothes began to slip away; Reno's being pulled off slowly, and Cloud's being nearly ripped from his body. It amused the blonde at how anxious his lover was to have him. He wanted to slow down even more, make the anticipation drive Reno out of his mind with need.

Cloud's naked body pressed softly against the red head's, making the Turk pant with anticipation. His slim body undulated slowly beneath the blonde's causing an even hotter friction to rise between them. Reno whimpered, wrapping his legs back around Cloud's waist.

"Take me, Cloud," he whispered, wrapping his arms around the other's neck and pulling him closer.

Reno had a look of such desperation on his face that Cloud couldn't control himself anymore. He lifted the red head's hips, tilting them to get better access, and thrust in. He buried himself deep, reveling in the long low moan of satisfaction from his lover's lips. Reno's fingers dug deep in the blonde's hair, his body arching into Cloud's. It felt even better than he remembered.

Cloud kissed Reno as he began moving, pulling himself almost fully out before slamming back in. He repeated this process, hearing Reno cry out in shocked pleasure each time. Nails pressed hard into his shoulders, his back. He knew he'd have claw marks all over the place by the time they were done.

"Fuck, Cloud! Faster!" Reno moaned out, moving his hips restlessly, trying to force the pace to a faster speed.

The blonde complied with his lover's pleas, thrusting into him faster, and harder. Every cry of pleasure from Reno drove him higher. Their bodies moved in synchronization, voices rising with every rough thrust. Cloud slid his arms under Reno's knees and placed his hands on either side of the Turk's head, lifting his hips even more and letting Cloud get even deeper inside of him.

"FUCK!" Reno nearly screamed as the blonde struck his prostate dead on.

Cloud kept thrusting this way, hitting that spot over and over again. The Turk writhed and moaned in his pleasure, sweat sticking his hair to his forehead. Reno almost screamed as his orgasm washed over him; wave after wave of pleasure making his body shudder violently as he came on Cloud's stomach. Cloud threw his head back and moaned as the same sensations wracked his body, burying himself deep as he spilled himself inside the sensual red head.

He released Reno's legs and collapsed on top of him, both of them gasping for air. Reno clung onto Cloud, pressing kisses against his broad, muscular shoulder.

"That was fucking amazing, Strife," he breathed, his eyes closing in exhaustion.

"You can say that again," Cloud mumbled. He wrapped his arms around the red head's slim waist, rolling to his side and holding him close as they both attempted to catch their breath.

"I guess now we have to get cleaned up," Reno purred and gave Cloud a sexy look full of promise and insinuation.

Cloud smirked. "You're right."


End file.
